Brittana & Faberry: The Plan
by MMStar2246
Summary: Based on the YouTube trailer, 'Glee Trailer - Pezberry friendship/Faberry/Brittana', basically Rachel wants Quinn, but Quinn is straight and is dating Finn. And Santana wants Brittany, but Brittany is with Artie. So when Rachel and Santana band together to win their loved one's over, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Slowly Accepting & Gaydar

Chapter 1: Slowly Accepting & Gaydar

_In the hallway, with Santana_

How could Santana not have realized this sooner? How could she not have realized that she was a lesbian? How could she not have realized that she was in love with her best friend, Brittany S. Pierce? Maybe deep down she secretly always knew that she was gay but kept it hidden. But she's had boyfriends before, so you can't really blame her for not knowing that she was gay. But then again she didn't particularly _like _any of the boyfriends she had. She really only enjoyed the sex. But even the sex didn't feel right. But when it was with Brittany and not with Puck it felt better. Santana had always loved Brittany. She loved her as a _friend_, but she never thought that she would _love _her in _this way_. She always thought that being gay was wrong, which was the reason why she would often make comments about Kurt's sexuality. But maybe she wasn't against him. Maybe deep down she knew that she wasn't straight and she only made those mean comments because was jealous of Kurt being soo proud of who he was.

Last year in Sophomore year she and Brittany developed a 'friends with benefits' relationship. They would hook-up with each other in secret, but they would still go out with guys. They would also cheat on their own boyfriends with each other. For example: Brittany cheated on her boyfriend, Artie, with Santana and Santana cheated on her now ex-boyfriend, Sam, with Brittany. No one knew about their secret relationship, until last year before Sectionals, when Brittany accidentality revealed that they slept together. But thankfully everyone ignored her comment. No one suspected that they were lesbians, well Brittany is bisexual so she's only half-lesbian. Brittany has it soo much better than Santana does. She's open about her bisexuality, whether as Santana is a closeted lesbian.

She had always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl, and Brittany happened to be at her house when she was thinking this. They were both doing their R.E. homework, about how same-sex marriage affects different religions and they somehow they ended up kissing. Well they didn't _somehow_ end up kissing, Brittany wanted to see what it felt like to kiss a girl, after they kissed their friendship changed. Then they started to do things other than kissing. At first Santana only saw their relationship as an experiment/phase. But she sees it clearly now. She's a lesbian. She's _in love_ with her best friend, Brittany S. Pierce. She could admit this to herself and to Brittany, but not to anyone else. She knew that she would have to accept the fact that she is a lesbian and 'come out' soon, but she couldn't.

Then Santana's blonde friend, Quinn, walked over to her and they linked arms. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Santana scrunched her face up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I mean about being off the Cheerios."

That's right, it had been a week since Quinn, Santana & Brittany quit the Cheerios. They quit because Coach Sylvester treated them like _crap_ and she tried to get Brittany into a canon just so that they could win some _stupid _competition. "Fine." she lied. She was _not_ fine. Ever since she quit the Cheerios she lost her badass factor. No one was afraid of her anymore. And seriously who isn't afraid of Santana-Freaking-Badass-Lopez? When she asked, no _told, _people to get out of her way they wouldn't listen. They would just roll their eyes and go back to talking with his/her friends. "How are you holding up?"

Quinn shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Well we're better of being off the Cheerios since Sue treated us like _crap_."

Quinn nodded. "I guess your right."

Santana nodded again. She looked around the busy hallway, until her eyes landed on the back of one adorable blonde. She whipped her head around and their eyes met. She flashed Santana a weak smile, before going back to talking to her crippled boyfriend. Santana scrunched her face up in disgust. She hated seeing them together.

"Santana." Quinn breathed out.

Santana turned around to face her. "Yeah, what is it, Q?"

"If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Santana cocked her head to one side. "Depends on the secret."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore the comment. "Finn and I kissed."

Santana scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew," she clutched her stomach, "Q, I just had breakfast, don't make me throw it back up."

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Shut up, Lopez!" she hissed.

Santana raised her hands up in defense. "So what are you going to do about Sam?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, I-I like both of them."

Santana stopped walking, as did Quinn. She grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Take my advice: stick with the 'Blonde-Biebs', because I can't see you and 'Squishy Tits' kiss without nearly gagging."

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Why do you keep making fun of Finn and his chest?"

She folded her arms. "Because, he annoys the crap out off me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh there's Sam, I'll see you later." she started to walk away.

"Bye 'miss-I-like-to-cheat-on-my-boyfriends-all-the-time'!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Santana chuckled and adjusted her furry hat, before continuing to walk through the busy hallways. She got to her locker and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. She tried again and again and again and it still wouldn't open. She groaned in frustration and rested her head against her locker. Why wouldn't it open? She groaned and tried again, but it still wouldn't open. She then decided to just go to her next class early. When she started walking noticed something strange, something out of place. She walking closer to see something strange that she had never seen before. She crossed her arms over her chest again. She saw one Quinn Fabray pinned against the wall by her boyfriend Sam. She watched as they talked. Well Sam was talking and Quinn was only half listening. She noticed Quinn's eyes leave Sam and wondered of somewhere. She followed her eyes and found that they had landed on one Rachel Berry.

Rachel was standing against her locker and was staring back at Quinn. Santana shuddered at this and thought about forgetting about that weird and out of place moment that those two bitter rivals were sharing. But then she noticed something. The way that Rachel was looking at Quinn. She was looking at her with such desperation and longing that it made Santana want to puke. But she could somehow relate to Rachel's expression, it was the same way that she was now looking at Brittany. Rachel smiled lovingly at Quinn, Santana really wanted to puke then and there. But instead of smiling back Quinn looked back at Sam. When Quinn's eyes left Rachel it seemed that Rachel's life had lost all meaning. She looked down and gave out a heart-breaking whimper. If Brittany was there at that exact moment and saw Rachel's expression, then she would say that she looked like a 'sad little puppy'. Santana smiled at the thought of Brittany saying that about Rachel in her cute, monotone voice.

Then all of the pieces started to fight together. If Rachel was looking at Quinn the same way that Santana was looking at Brittany, then that could only mean one thing. Rachel was just like her. Then a light bulb lite up in Santana's head. She quickly spun around before Rachel could see her and walked down the busy hallway. She couldn't help but smile at her plan. It was the first time she smiled in a week. She was going to get Brittany and Rachel was the key to doing that. Of course she would get Quinn without a doubt. Because the _only _girl that Quinn was gay for was of course Rachel Berry. Santana's smile grew wider and it turned into a smirk. She wiggled her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked through the hallway. She had this sudden surge of excitement rushing through her whole body. After all she was a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch, which could only mean one thing... She had awesome gaydar.

* * *

Note

Hey guys, this was the 1st chapter of the re-write of my story: Brittana & Faberry: The Plan. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, follow and favorite :)


	2. Chapter 2: Proudly So

Chapter 2: Proudly So

_In the hallway, with Santana._

It was the end of the day. Well it wasn't the end of the day, last period had another five minutes left. But people who still had things in their lockers were allowed to leave class five minutes early to get them. Santana decided to go back to her locker and try to open it again. She kept _trying_ to open her locker, but her mind was elsewhere. _Proudly so. _Brittany's monotone voice rang out. Those words had been haunting since last week when Brittany rejected her so that she could stay with Artie. _I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie_. How could she pick that four-eyed-loser-freak over her? _I'm so your's. _If Brittany was so her's then why didn't she try to win her back? Santana was willing to do anything to get Brittany back. Even if it meant tipping that crippled-freak out of his wheelchair. So if Brittany really did love her like she said she did, then why hasn't she dumped four-eyed-crippled-loser-freak for her?

Santana groaned and tightened her ponytail. She was having no luck with opening her locker. The words that Brittany had said to her last week continued to ring out in her head. She couldn't believe that Brittany's rejection was taking over practically her whole life. She had forgotten her locker combination, she didn't listen in any of her classes (and she really did care about her education because she was Hispanic and she didn't get a good education at her middle school because she was ethnic, so she should really be paying attention in class), she couldn't eat (at lunch Quinn would sometimes ask her if she was Anorexic and her mom would ask her the same thing at breakfast and dinner), she couldn't sleep and she stopped smiling and having fun.

She continued to _try_ to open her locker, but she was failing. She just couldn't shake off Brittany's words. She sighed and rested her head against her locker. She wasn't having the best Junior Year so far. She could hear footsteps coming towards her. She could hear them coming closer and closer. She looked down at the floor to see if she could recognize the shoes that he/she was wearing. Whenever she looked down and saw someone walking towards her, she could always tell who it was by what shoes they were wearing. The person stopped a few feet away from her and Santana looked up. Santana sighed, sadly the person that wanted to talk to her was the last person that she wanted to see.

She looked Brittany up and down before returning to try and open her locker. She could feel Brittany's eyes still on her. Santana didn't look back at her. She knew that if she turned to face Brittany then tears would stream down her face. She tried her best to blink away the tears that were already beginning to form in her eyes.

Brittany folded her arms, bit her lip and leaned against the locker next to Santana's. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew that Santana was mad at her and that she didn't want to see her, but she couldn't keep avoiding her like this.

"Santana." she said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Brittany." Santana replied, but with no emotion.

Brittany knew what she _wanted_ to say to Santana, but she wasn't sure _how_ to say it. She wanted to let her know that she was in love with her as well, and that she wanted to be with her. But she also wanted to let her know that she can't just suddenly dump Artie because he's had a really tough life, and that she still wants them both to be friends.

"What do you want, Brittany?" Santana asked sounding harsh.

"I-" she started to say before cutting herself off. She still wasn't sure of what words to use.

"Can you hurry up and say it?!" she spat. "Because I can't remember my locker combo." she said while re-trying to do her combo.

Brittany giggled. "That's because that's not your locker." she said through her laughter. "That's you locker." she said, pointing to the locker next to the one Santana was at.

She looked to where Brittany was pointing. "Oh." she said. She moved to her locker and opened it. She looked at Brittany. "Do you see what your rejection has done to me?" she said, trying her best to sound mad at her but a giggle escaped from her mouth.

Brittany laughed and Santana smiled. She missed hearing Brittany's laughter. She missed her touch. She missed her warmth. She missed the feeling of her lips brushing against her's. _No! _she thought. She couldn't be smiling and laughing with Brittany, she had to make her think that she was mad at her so that she would stop pestering her and realize that she should be with _her_ and _not _Artie.

Santana's smile faded and looked at Brittany with a serious expression. "But seriously what _do _you want to talk about?"

Brittany bit her lip and looked down. "I miss you." she choked.

Again Santana could feel tears forming in her eyes. Those three words were enough for Santana to apologize to Brittany for avoiding her, ask to be her friend again, breakdown into tears and hug her. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. Santana turned away from Brittany and started to get all of the books she needed and put them in her bag.

"I miss being your friend." she continued.

Santana grimaced. A friend. Was Brittany lying to her last week? Was she lying to her about loving her back? Was a friend all Brittany saw her as?

Brittany could feel tears in her eyes. Last week Santana had poured all of her feelings out to Brittany, this week it was her turn. "What happened to us, San?" she choked.

Santana shrugged before turning to face Brittany. "I don't know!" she spat. "All I know is _you _blew _me _off!" she snapped.

That comment made Brittany grimace and she took a step back. Santana _hated _snapping at Brittany like this. It was like scolding a puppy, something that will make you feel guilty for the rest of the day. But Santana was upset and angry about Brittany's rejection, so she _needed_ to snap at someone.

Santana looked up at the clock at the back of the hallway. And smirked when she noticed that there was only about two minutes until the bell was going to go off.

"San I-"

Whatever Brittany was about to say was cut off by Santana. "Sorry Britt-Britt but I need to go." she said as she slammed her locker shut, threw her bag over her shoulder and quickly walked away from Brittany. She didn't look back at Brittany. And she didn't stop for her when she told her to wait. She quickened her pace, in-case Brittany were to start to walk after her.

As she walked down the hallway she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked through the contact's on her phone. She found the number that she was looking for. She highlighted the contact, clicked on the 'create message' option. And sent Rachel a text saying: _'Meet me at the Lima Bean.' _She put her phone back in her pocket, crossed her arms tightly over her chest, smirked and continued to walk through the busy hallway. Her plan to get Brittany was one step closer to being officially underway.

* * *

Note:

Hey guy's sorry for ending this chapter as a cliff-hanger but I want to keep it suspenseful and I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

_In the Lima Bean, with Santana and Rachel._

"I'm surprised you asked me to hang out with you, Santana." Rachel said, smiling and sounding half-excitedly and half-confused. Sure Santana had made her life a living Hell since Freshmen year, but that didn't mean that she _hated _Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes. _Why of all people did Rachel Berry have to be in love with Quinn? Why couldn't some other less annoying girl be in love with Quinn? _They had just walked into the coffee shop and she was already annoyed with her. In her car she kept trying to talk to her about Glee club and Broadway which was _really _getting on her nerves. "Now you listen here, hobbit!" she hissed. "Just because I wanted to _meet _you here this doesn't mean that we're friends, got it?!"

Rachel's smile faded. She looked down and nodded in defeat. She thought that she and Santana could at least put their differences aside for this one day and act like friends.

"Good." she replied.

They both turned away from each other and faced the lady at the counter. The lady smiled brightly at them. "What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"I'll have a caramel latte." Santana said, as she folded her arms and sounded un-amused.

The lady smiled and typed something into the till. She murmured Santana's order to herself, before turning to face Rachel.

"I'll have a decaffeinated green herbal tea." she said, smiling.

Santana kept her arms folded, rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot. The lady gave Rachel a questioning look. It was obvious that a decaffeinated green herbal tea was not a popular order.

Rachel kept smiling. But she looked the lady up and down. She could tell that this was her first day. "Oh! And make sure it's not too hot." she added, in her usual, bitchy- demanding-annoying-diva-voice. "If the tea is too hot then it could damage my vocal cords and this voice," she said, pointing to her throat, "is made for Broadway."

Santana rolled her eyes. _Oh great! Here we go, another diva throw-down ugh! _

Her smile faded and she got right up in the poor lady's face. "And if I lose my voice then know this: I have two _gay_ dad's who are _not _afraid to _sue_."

The poor lady looked absolutely terrified of Rachel. Santana _almost_ felt _sorry _for her. But she didn't have time to stand up to Rachel. She had to tell her about her plan and then go home. She just pulled Rachel back. And kept her hand on her shoulder in-case she attempted to have another go at her.

The lady glanced at Rachel one last time, before returning to the till. She murmured both their orders again and typed something into the till. "Okay that will be $12.00."

Santana took her purse out of her pocket, opened it up and looked for $12.00. She felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her.

"You don't have to pay." she said, looking and sounding concerned. "I can pay."

"Whatever." she husked. She didn't care who was paying, she just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with.

Rachel payed for the drinks. The lady gave them the drinks, still looking scared. Rachel smiled sweetly at her, she gave Rachel a nervous smile. They both walked away to the table with two seats across from each other.

They both sat down and took a sip of their drinks. They sat in an awkward silence. Santana wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She couldn't just suddenly say: _Rachel I saw you checking Quinn out today and don't try to deny it but I know that your a lesbian. _Santana sighed. If she didn't make an attempt to talk to Rachel then she would _never _get Brittany.

"Santana you look like you have something on your mind." she said, sounding concerned.

Santana sighed. She had to tell her. "I need to tell you something."

Rachel's face light up. "Is it about Regionals?"

"No!" she _almost _shouted.

Rachel huffed, folded her arms and slouched in her chair. "Then what _do_ you want to talk about?"

Santana sighed. "Okay it's about time that I tell you."

Rachel sat up straight and leaned in slightly across the table. She looked sort of worried. "What is it?"

Santana took a deep breath and exhaled. "I saw you looking at Quinn earlier today."

Rachel's face fell. She looked like she had been caught doing something bad. She looked around the room, clearly trying to avoid the conversation. "I wish we all could come here more often than Breadstix."

Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel was _really_ starting to get on her _last_ nerve. "Oh give it up!" she spat. "I know."

Rachel gave her a confused look. But Santana could tell that she knew exactly what she was talking about. "You know...What?" she asked, as she started to drink her tea.

That's it! Santana had, had enough of Rachel trying to avoid the subject. "That your gay!" she suddenly snapped. She probably said that too loud, because a few people had turned to look at them.

At the mention of that word Rachel started choking on her tea. When she stopped choking, she stared at her with big saucer eyes. "Jesus!" she cursed. Her brown eyes grew wider, as she scanned the room to see a few eyes on them. "Santana!" She practically yelled at the Latina. "I'm not gay Santana!" she looked around the room to check that no one was listening to them. "What would make you think that?"

"Oh please!" Santana sighed. "I saw you hopelessly drooling over Quinn earlier." she took another sip of her latte. "You know you really need to be more careful with your leering." she added.

"I was not _leering_ at Quinn!" she whisper-shouted. "And I'm not gay!" she hissed.

"Look Rachel I saw what I saw." she said. "And I can't just ignore the moment that you two shared."

Rachel angrily sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous Santana!" she said, sounding really annoyed. "I'm not-" she stopped herself mid-sentence to take another look around to make sure that no one was listening. "I'm not gay." she said quietly.

Santana sighed and leaned across the table. "Look Rachel it's okay." she reached for her hand and took it in hers. "I know _exactly_ what your going through."

Rachel took her hand away. "How?" she paused briefly. "How do you know what I'm going through?" she realized what she had just said. "I'm not gay."

Santana looked down at her cup. Her palms were becoming clammy and cold. Maybe she had been wrong about Rachel, maybe she was actually leering at Sam. She also started to wonder if she really had to tell Rachel about her being gay.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm done with this conversation."

Santana's eyes widened. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't get Rachel to listen. She wasn't going to get Brittany. She was going to give up. No she _had_ to stop her. She _had _to tell her about her plan. She _had_ to get Brittany. Shooting out like a cat, Santana desperately grasped Rachel's wrist. "Wait... Please?" she choked.

Rachel looked down at her sympathetically. Her mood had quickly changed, from angry to sympathetic. She _almost _felt _sorry_ for _Santana_. She didn't even know why. She was trying, no _forcing_, to get her to admit to something that she wasn't. "I-I h-have t-to g-go." she stuttered. She tried to pull her wrist away from Santana.

Santana grunted. She was using all of the strength she had to get Rachel back into her seat. Her knuckles were starting to turn white. "Please stay!" she choked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why?"

Santana sighed. She _had_ to do it. She _had_ to tell her. She _had _to _come out_ to her. "Because we-" Santana said nervously, twitching and looking around the room. She sighed. "We play on the same team."

Rachel's brown eyes widened, she stared at the Latina is shock. She gently tugged her hand free from Santana's, put it on the table and she slowly began to sit back down in her chair. "What?" she whispered softly.

"I'm gay." Santana shuddered. She had never said that she was gay out loud before. Only in her head.

Rachel's lip quivered. Was Santana-Freaking-Self-Entitled-Badass coming out to her?

She looked at her sympathetically.

"Look," she started, "I'm not ready to start eating Jicama or get a flat top yet either." she looked down at her cup, took a deep breath and exhaled. "But I'm afraid of the talks and looks."

Rachel took Santana's hand in hers. She shook her head and gave Santana a reassuring smile. "Your not alone."

Santana raised both of her eyebrows at her. "So you are... Gay?"

Rachel's smile faded, as she looked down and nodded.

Santana blinked a few times. Rachel looked... _Defeated. _And Rachel never looked defeated, she was too proud and ambitious to _ever _look _defeated. _She didn't know that being gay made Rachel soo... What was the word? Was it... Vulnerable? Santana sighed. This was it. This was the moment. She was going to tell Rachel about her plan. "Look Rachel I have this plan and it's crazy but it might work."

Rachel looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"We both want someone, right?" Rachel nodded. "But they both have boyfriends." she said sadly. Rachel sadly nodded. "But people usually don't realize that they love someone until they're taken." she said excitedly. "So what I'm saying is maybe we could fake date and then they'll get jealous and they'll try to win us over."

Rachel looked at Santana as if she was crazy. Like Rachel and Quinn, everyone thought that Rachel and Santana _hated _each other. So how would they react if they suddenly said that they were dating?

"So are you in?" she asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded and smiled. Even though Santana's idea was crazy, she could actually get Quinn. "I'm in."

They both shook hands and continued to drink their drinks.

Santana smirked. Her plan to get Brittany was officially underway.

* * *

Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4: Santana's First Kiss

Chapter 4: Santana's First Kiss

Note:

Hey guys thanks soo freaking much for all of the reviews, follow's and favorite's, I _never _thought that it would get _this _popular. Also tell me do you guys want me to do Faberry & Brittana endgame? Or Pezberry endgame? Let me know soon.

* * *

_At Rachel's house, with Santana and Rachel._

After they left the coffee shop they both agreed to go back to Rachel's house. They were both going to go over the plan once more. Rachel's dad's were surprised to see her bring someone home that wasn't: Finn, Mercedes or Kurt. They gave Santana a few dirty looks. They both knew about Santana and Quinn's bullying. Santana gave them a nervous smile and they both went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Your dad's don't seem to like me." she said, as she closed Rachel's door.

"Well you did bully me last year and in Freshmen year." she said, as she sat on her bed.

Santana sat beside her. They sat in silence for a moment or two, before Santana broke it. "So... Are you still in?"

"Yup." she replied, popping the 'p'.

Santana walked over to Rachel's desk and applied on some lip-gloss.

"So let me get this straight."

Santana shuddered at the word 'straight'.

"We're going to fake-date each other and wait for Quinn and Brittany to get jealous and try to win us over."

Santana nodded.

"Santana?"

"What?" she asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"We are friends, right?"

Santana looked down. She wasn't sure what to call Rachel. She and Quinn had bullied her for the past two years. And now they were going to fake-date each other to try and win their loved ones over. So she really wasn't sure what to call her.

She slowly nodded. "Uh... Yeah... I guess."

"Good because I have something to tell you."

Santana put her lip-gloss down on the desk. And turned to face her. "What is it?"

Rachel took a deep breath and then exhaled. "This is something that I have known since Freshmen year, but I have never had the courage to say it out loud." Her eyes turned watery and she took a shaky breath. "I'm gay." she said, shakily. A tear streamed down both of her cheeks. She was ashamed of herself. "And." she continued. "I-I'm in l-love with Q-Quinn."

Santana noticed the tears that were streaming down the smaller brunette's face. She _almost _felt _sorry _for _her_. She could also feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that 'The-Annoying-Little-Jewish-Diva-From-Hell' had the courage to say that out loud. She turned herself around and looked down at the desk. She didn't want Rachel to know that she felt sorry for her. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, picked up her lip-gloss and applied on another layer. "Why?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Because, Quinn is so... Wholesome." she gushed.

Santana snorted. "_Wholesome?_" she spat, through her laughter. "You are talking about _Quinn Fabray_, right?" she said, still laughing. "The girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, got pregnant and lied to him about who the baby's father was?" She laughed. "Yeah, Quinn Fabray sure is wholesome." she said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Lopez!" she hissed.

Santana still laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She waited for Santana to stop laughing. When she finally did, they stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Brittany." she asked, looking at the back of Santana's head.

Santana sighed. Yes. She did_ love_ Brittany. She _loved _her _more_ than she could _ever_ love _anyone else_. "Yeah." was all she said.

"How did you know?"

Santana sighed and smiled, when the memory came back to her. "When I kissed her for the first time."

Rachel gave her a questioning look. "When did it happen?"

Santana looked up at the ceiling and scratched her chin. "Freshmen year, at my house."

_Flashback, Freshmen year, with Santana and Brittany._

The two friends were lying beside each other on Santana's bed. They were supposed to be doing R.E. homework, they had to write an essay about how same-sex marriage can effect different religions. "So," Brittany started, "how do you feel about same-sex marriage?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't have an opinion." she looked over at Brittany. "What about you?"

Brittany shrugged and looked over at Santana. "I don't know."

Santana nodded. "Okay." she looked back up at the ceiling. Santana lied, she did have an opinion on same-sex marriage: she was against it. She just didn't think that it was normal.

"Santana?" Brittany said, "something's bothering you, I can tell, what's wrong?"

Santana sighed and looked back over at Brittany. "I lied, I do have an opinion on same-sex marriage," Brittany smiled and looked interested, "I'm against it."

Her smile faded. "Oh, why?"

"I just don't think that it's normal."

Brittany stayed silent. Santana also stayed silent. After a minute or two of silence, Brittany finally spoke: "Have you ever thought that you might be gay?"

Santana's eyes widened slightly. It was true that she had thought that she was gay, but she never talked to her parents or Brittany or anyone about it, because she didn't feel comfortable. She shrugged. "Sometimes," she looked back up at the ceiling, "but I still don't think that it's normal, I mean whenever I pictured me kissing a girl it... _freaks _me out."

Brittany looked back up at the ceiling too. "So your not gay?"

"No, I mean... no, h-how do you know?" she asked, "how do you know if your gay, bisexual or anything else?"

Brittany looked over at her and shrugged. "I don't know either, I mean I've never _really_ liked a girl before, not even close, but I've also never _really_ liked a guy before either," she smiled slightly, "but, then there's _you_."

Santana blushed slightly at Brittany's comment. She looked over at her and smiled. "Why, do you like me? Do you like-like me?" she teased.

Brittany looked down then back up at Santana. "Yes."

Santana quickly sat up and looked down at Brittany in disgust. "A-Are you in love with me?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, how would I know?"

Santana scrunched her eyebrows up. "So you've basically been lying to me ever since we were babies?"

"What?" Brittany sat up, "I've never lied to you and even if I was gay and I didn't tell you, it wouldn't be the same as lying."

"What telling me your normal when your not, how is that not lying?" she asked. Brittany rolled her eyes and layed back down on the bed. Santana then layed back down on the bed. After a few seconds of silence, Santana looked over at Brittany. "Have you ever even kissed a girl?"

Brittany scowled. "No, but I've never kissed a guy before either," she looked back over at Santana, "and neither have you."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah well, I've never _wanted_ to kiss a guy before, at least that doesn't seem wrong."

Brittany couldn't help but smile slightly. "Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

Santana quickly sat up again and scowled. "No." Brittany sat up and looked at her unconvinced. "I mean," she pondered for a minute, she was lying she did want to kiss a girl but she didn't want to say it out loud. She shook her head. "No and I don't get why people make a big deal about their first kiss."

"That's because, your first kiss is supposed to be a moment that you'll remember for the rest of your life." Santana's eyes studied Brittany. "San, be honest, have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

Santana sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Brittany sat up and faced Santana. "Santana, I want you to have your first kiss with the right person, someone that you can trust." she pinned a lose strand of Santana's hair behind her ear. "So I have this crazy idea that we should-"

"Kiss." Santana finished.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, but just to see what it's like."

Santana sat up properly across from Brittany, her legs crossed in a basket like shape. "But you have to promise me that after we kiss, we go back to just being friends." she held her pinky out.

Brittany smiled and linked her pinky with Santana's. "Promise."

"Okay." Santana said, nervously. This was the first time that she was ever going to kiss anyone. She was glad that her first kiss was going to be with Brittany.

Brittany moved closer to Santana. They both smiled awkwardly at each other and slowly and nervously started to lean in. They both couldn't believe that this was going to happen. Santana closed her eyes and waited for Brittany's lips to touch her's. Brittany got the hint and quickly kissed her on the lips. It was just a quick peck. She watched Santana until her eyes opened, when they did they both stared at each other and then they both started to lean in again.

This time Santana didn't wait, she leaned in all the way. She loved the feeling of Brittany's lips against her's. When their lips touched for the second time Santana got the same nervous feeling, but then suddenly relaxed. She smiled into the kiss.

Brittany also smiled into the kiss and caressed her cheek. They both had no idea that they had started using their tongues. Santana suddenly pulled away and stared at Brittany with wide eyes.

She quickly grabbed her bag and jumped off the bed. "I have to go."

Brittany stood up and followed Santana out of the door. "Wait," she said as they were running down the stairs, "can't we talk about it?" she asked, as Santana opened the door.

She turned back to face Brittany. "There's nothing to say." she quickly ran away to get the next bus home.

Brittany leaned against the door frame and put her index finger on her lips. What had she done?

It had started to rain heavily, Santana had put her bag over her head to keep her hair from getting wet. As soon as she got to the bus stop the bus was already there, she quickly ran on, payed for it and sat down in an empty seat. She leaned against the window and watched the rain fall, with her finger on her trembling lips. So that was why people made a big deal about their first kiss.

_End of Flashback_

"... And that's how I knew." she finished off. "After that I couldn't stop thinking about it, but of course I pushed it back and denied it, then in Sophmore year I actually acted upon those feelings."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Me and Brittany slept together." she said. "Then we started having a 'friends with benefits' relationship, but of course I went back and fourth between Brittany and Puck." she sighed. "And look at what that did to me. Here I am hopelessly in love with my best friend, who has already moved on."

"You love her?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana nodded. "With all my heart." she turned to face Rachel. "What about you do you love Quinn?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." she looked at Santana. "Are you really not surprised that I'm gay?"

Santana shook her head. "Well, you do have two gay dads."

"Oh yeah. I never thought about that."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Freshmen year."

Santana's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You've already known since Freshmen year?" Rachel nodded. "Then why did you start dating 'the-beanstalk-from-Jack-and-the-beanstalk?'"

"Why did you sleep with 'the-beanstalk-from-Jack-and-the-beanstalk?'" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged and tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling. "Point taken." she looked over at Rachel. "What made you fall for her?" Santana asked, she actually wanted to know.

"That's a story for another day."

Santana rolled her eyes. She looked at her watch. "Okay I need to go, I've got tons of homework to do."

"Okay, bye, Santana!"

"Bye!" Santana walked out of the room.

Rachel sat on her bed and thought about Santana's plan. They were going to fake-date and wait until Brittany and Quinn get jealous... What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Note:

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing about how Santana fell in love with Brittany. And I will be adding homophobic comments into later chapters. Because remember Kurt was bullied for being gay, well I just want to write about how some people don't accept gays.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan is in Motion?

Chapter 5: The Plan is in Motion?

* * *

_Outside of the school, with Rachel and Santana._

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Santana?" Rachel asked. She and Santana had both agreed that they were going to 'come out' at the Glee club.

"Yes I'm sure, now give me your hand!" Santana snapped.

She grasped the shorter brunette's wrist. But she pulled it away. "Don't be so aggressive!" she spat. She gently gave the Latina her hand. She flashed her a fake-smile. "Happy?"

"No."

"Good."

They both walked into the school, holding their hands and feeling awkward. They didn't make eye-contact with each other, they just looked down.

They both walked to Rachel's locker. Rachel quickly let go of Santana's hand and opened her locker.

"Why did I need to walk you to your locker?" Santana asked, unamused.

"Because couple's do nice things for each other." Rachel said, matter of factly.

"Well yeah but-" Santana stopped talking when Rachel put her books in her hands. "No! I am not carrying your books, hobbit!"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. Normally she would fight back, but Santana had already given her a hard time in the car. So she _really_wasn't in the mood for fighting with her. "Just do it, please." she pleaded. "If you do something nice for me then it will look more convincing that we're a couple."

Santana sighed. "Fine."

Rachel closed her locker and tried to take her books away from Santana. But Santana kept a firm grip on them. "Give me my books, Santana."

"No." she husked. "You said that if I did something nice for you then it will look more convincing that we're a couple."

"Well yeah, but-"

Santana cut her off. "No but's. I am going to carry your books."

Rachel sighed. "Give me my books, Santana." she pleaded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hey guys!" Mercedes's voice beamed, as she walked over to them.

"Crap!" Santana muttered under her breath, as she put Rachel's book's in her right hand and grabbed Rachel's hand with her left.

Rachel smiled awkwardly at Santana, then grinned at Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes!"

"What's up Mercedes?!" Santana said awkwardly and over the top. "My home-girl, my mini Aretha, my jungle singer, my-" she stopped when she felt Rachel nudge her with her elbow.

"Um hey Santana..." she said awkwardly. Mercedes's eyes flickered when she noticed their hands. "What's going on with you two?" she asked. "You seem... weird."

"Oh!" Rachel gasped, as she tugged her hand free from Santana's. "Santana's just nervous for her... um." Rachel pondered.

"Biology test!" Santana chimed in. "My honey bear," Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel. "Has been helping me study, right doll?" Rachel smiled sweetly at Mercedes, and stepped on Santana's foot. "Ow!" she groaned in pain.

They both nervously smiled.

"Oh... okay." Mercedes said, feeling awkward. "Well I'm going to be late for class, but I'll see you guys in Glee." she said, as she walked away. "Oh! And good luck on your test, Santana!" she called back.

"Thanks, wheezy!" Santana replied.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed.

"Sorry." she whined.

Mercedes looked back at them. She shot a death glare at Santana. Santana knew how much Mercedes hated that nickname. She continued to walk away from them.

They both waited for Mercedes to be out of their sight. Rachel grabbed Santana by her shoulder and turned her around aggressively. She frowned and stared at the Latina wide eyed. "What the Hell was that?!" she barked.

"I'm sorry!" she whined. "I got nervous."

"I'm nervous too, but at least I'm not yammering on and on like some idiot!" she hissed.

Santana winced. Now she knew how Brittany felt when people called her stupid.

Rachel realized that what she said hurt Santana's feelings. She sighed. "I'm sorry." she said. "I-I just." she took a deep breath. "I love Quinn soo much and willing to do anything to get together with her."

"I feel the same way about Brittany." she replied.

"You _really _love her, don't you?" she asked.

She nodded. "With all my heart."

"Me too."

They both stood in silence. The bell rang. Rachel took her books off Santana. "I need to go."

"Wait." Santana grasped Rachel's hand. She sighed. "I'll take you to class."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Their fingers intertwined as they walked to class. As they walked to Rachel's next class they received strange looks from people. They both knew that people would act like this towards them. As they walked further down the hallway someone caught Rachel's attention. "Quinn!" she snapped, as she gripped Santana's hand.

"Ow!" Santana groaned in pain.

In front of them was Quinn. In a beautiful white dress, bent over and taking a sip from the water fountain. Rachel could feel her face go red, her stomach tighten and tighten her grip on Santana's hand. It was strange seeing Quinn without her usual high ponytail and her cheerios uniform. But that was a good thing, it made people realize just how beautiful

Quinn was.

"Ow!" Santana groaned in pain.

The two girls walked over to Quinn. Well Rachel was walking and Santana was being _draged_ by her. "Hey Quinn!" Rachel said cheerfully.

Quinn turned to face the two girls. "Hey Rach!" she grinned. "Hey San!"

Rachel blushed at her new nickname. Santana noticed Rachel's blush and rolled her eyes. She smiled at Quinn. "Hey Quinny!"

Quinn looked at the two girls with a confused look on her face. What were those two bitter rivals doing together? They both hated each other... _Right? _So then what were they doing together. "What are you two d-" she cut herself off when she saw their hands. Her eyes narrowed, her breath catching in her throat. Rachel continued to smile at her, but Santana shifted awkwardly, waiting for her to say something. "What are you two doing down there?" she finally looked up at the two girls.

Rachel continued to smile at her. "Santana's taking me to my next class, aren't you Sanny?" she said looking over at Santana.

Santana shuddered. Only one person could call her Sanny without making her want to puke, and that was Brittany. "Yup." she said awkwardly, popping the 'p'.

Quinn looked more confused than ever. What were these two mortal enemies doing? "Your-"

Rachel cut her off. "Come on Sanny, we don't want to be late." she dragged her away.

"Oh and make sure you come to the Glee club today, me and Sanny have a _special _announcement."

They left Quinn alone still confused.

_At the Glee club._

Finally it was the end of the day. That was when the Glee club met. The two girls were sitting together at the front of the choir room, holding hands. They could feel everyone's eyes on them. Santana was shifting nervously in her seat, while Rachel was sitting still and was waiting for Mr Schue to arrive.

"What are they doing?" they heard Tina say.

"They were acting weird this morning and they were holding hands." they heard Mercedes say.

"Do you think their together?" they heard Mike say.

"No way, I've dated both of them." they heard Puck say.

"Rachel's probably just hanging out with Santana to get a distraction from me." they heard Finn say.

They both rolled their eyes. They should have known that people would say things like that. As far as anyone knew they were mortal enemies and now they were holding hands.

"All right guys!" Mr Schue walked in.

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr Schue, Santana and I have an announcement."

Mr Schue narrowed his eyes at them. It was strange for these two bitter rivals to have an announcement. "Okay." he said, sitting down on the chair in front of the piano.

Rachel stood up, but Santana was still sitting. She grasped Santana's hand and pulled her up. They both walked into the middle of the choir room.

"Hello everyone!" Rachel started. "Santana and I have something to share with you all."

Santana looked nervously around the room. She couldn't believe they were going to do this. She was soo scared of what their reactions would be. She hadn't even told her parents yet. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should have told her parents last night. Maybe she should have thought this plan through.

Rachel nudged Santana's arm. "Santana." she whispered. "It's your turn to speak."

Santana gulped. She could feel herself sweat. Her palms were becoming clammy. Her lip was quivering. She wasn't ready for _this_ kind of announcement. She ran out of the room.

Rachel's mouth dropped open, as she watched her run out. She glanced back at everyone else. Brittany had a jealous look on her face, Quinn had the same dumbfounded look she had earlier. The others were either whispering to each other or looking between Rachel and the door. "I'll be right back." she quickly ran out of the room.

She looked outside and Santana wasn't there. She ran to Santana's locker and Santana wasn't there. She ran through the other hallways and Santana wasn't there. She ran into the bathroom and Santana was there. "Santana, are you okay?" she asked

Santana gave out a shaky breath. "Leave me alone, hobbit!" she spat.

Rachel ignored what Santana said and leaned against the sinks. She had two options: 1) She could comfort her and they could go back to the Choir room. 2) She could leave her to cry. She decided against the second option and took a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to the crying Latina.

She took the napkin and dabbed her eyes with it. "Thanks." she sobbed. She took another shaky breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm _never _going to get Brittany am I?" she quivered.

Rachel looked at the Latina, she still had tears streaming down her face. Her mascara was smudged, she looked like a Panda. Rachel walked over to her, took her hand and squeezed it. Santana turned to face her, giving her a tearful questioning look. Rachel gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course you are." she said reassuringly. "But we need to go through with our plan."

She sighed. "I-I k-know." she sobbingly stuttered. "But I-" she cut herself off, so that she could take a breath. "I'm not ready for _that_ kind of announcement."

Rachel nodded. "Me too." she looked around to make sure that there was no one else there. She let go of Santana's hand and took a step closer to her. "Why are you so afraid?"

She continued to dab her eyes. "I-I'm just scared of what everyone will say behind my back."

"Santana, you have _nothing_ to be afraid of." Rachel pondered, thinking of what else she could say to help Santana. "Santana, your a _very_ pretty girl." Santana turned to her. "Your one of the prettiest girls I've ever met but-" she stopped to take another step closer to her. Her forehead could almost touch Santana's chin. "Your a _lot_ more than that." Santana smiled. "And I will do _anything_ to make sure that you feel safe and happy at this school."

She pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "Thank you." she whispered into the smaller girls neck.

Rachel shivered at the feeling of the Latina's lips brushing against her neck. The two girls pulled away and Rachel grasped Santana's hand. "Let's go back." she said and the Latina nodded. The two girls then walked back to the choir room. As they walked back in all eyes were on them. They both smiled nervously, then sat back down in their chairs.

"So what's your announcement?" Mr Schue asked.

"We'll tell you some other day." Rachel said and Santana nodded.

Mr Schue sighed and nodded. He then turned over to the board, that's when the two girls realized that he had written 'acceptance' on the board. "As I was saying," he said. "This weeks assignment is 'acceptance'." no one seemed to pay attention to him, as all their eyes were on the two girls. "You see over the last few weeks I have realized that you guys all have something that you are insecure about."some people nod. "Well this weeks assignment is to help you guys to accept yourself's. So for this weeks assignment I want you guys to sing songs about accepting yourself's for who you are, the best and worst parts and it will be split into two parts."

"What's the second part, Mr Schue?" Rachel asked.

"The second part is..." Mr Schue said dramatically. "We'll be singing a song by the _Queen_ of self-love." he paused to create tension. "GAGA!" he finished and everyone cheered. "We are going to perform her anthem of self-acceptance: 'Born This Way'." again everyone cheered. Mr Schue looked up at the clock. "Right that's time up, all of you go home and come up with a song to sing." he said, as everyone left.

Rachel and Santana both walked together to Santana's car, in silence. Santana looked down at the ground, while Rachel looked straight ahead. Santana looked up at her, but their eyes didn't meet. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked.

Rachel looked over at her. "No, well I was but now I'm not."

Santana shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is the _perfect_ opportunity for our plan."

"How?"

Rachel groaned. "Were you _not_ listening to Mr Schue's assignment?" Santana looked sort of guilty, she sighed. "This week's assignment is 'acceptance', right?" Santana nodded. "So on Friday we are going to 'come out' to them." Santana seemed to be confused, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?" she asked/sort of snapped. "We are both insecure about our orientations, so this week is about us accepting who we are. So on Friday we will both 'come out' and reveal to everyone that we are in a 'relationship'." she said, using finger quotations. "And that we have accepted who we are."

Santana smirked. "Wow, hobbit!" she exclaimed. "I _hate _to admit it, but your big brain is sort of _sexy_."

Rachel laughed at Santana's random comment. "Why thank you." she said.

Santana giggled, as she pulled Rachel into a hug and they both went into Santana's car. Both not aware of the tall blonde girl that was watching them from afar.

* * *

Note:

Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been _very_ busy. Also I am sorry to _all_ of you Faberry shippers, because if you have seen the Prom Queen episode in Season 2 then you will know that Rachel tells Quinn that she is the prettiest girl she has ever met, _not_ Santana. But I wanted Rachel to say that to Santana because I want to give the Pezberry friendship some development, as well as the Brittana and Faberry romance. And also if you are mad at me for not doing a lot of Faberry then don't worry, because in the next few chapters there will be some Faberry moments.


	6. Chapter 6: Joining another team?

Chapter 6: Joining another team?

Brittany followed the two girls out of the choir room. Something was going on between those two. She walked far behind them and walked quietly so that they wouldn't know that she was there. Ducking behind a bush she watched the two girls talk.

"Wow, hobbit!" Santana exclaimed. "I _hate_ to admit it, but your big brain is sort of _sexy_."

Brittany's mouth dropped open. She glared at the two girls. Santana had said that to her before, but now she was saying it to someone else. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Rachel laughed at Santana's random comment. "Why thank you."

Santana giggled as pulled the smaller girl into a hug and they both walked into Santana's car.

Brittany silently stepped through the bushes, her eyes strained on car, with Santana in it. Her stomach felt twisted, but empty at the same time. It was hard enough to see Rachel take her place as Santana's best friend, but now the thought of Rachel taking her place as... Well what were Santana and Brittany before? Regardless any thought of those two together made Brittany want to curl up in a ball and live in a hole for the rest of her life.

Brittany was acting like a hypocrite, but she didn't care. Even if she did love Artie and even though was still with him, she made it clear that she loved Santana _more_. But how could Santana stomp all over her heart like that? How could she have moved on in such a short time? Hadn't she confessed her undying love to Brittany? Was that a lie? Was everything that Santana had said to her meaningless?

Brittany kicked a stone out of anger, sadness and frustration. It went skipping along the pavement. Then a thought crossed her mind, had she made the right decision? If she had picked Santana she could be holding her right now. But instead Santana was probably holding Rachel and Brittany had to go and meet up with Artie. Another thought crossed her mind, was she _really_ in love with Artie?

Brittany shook all of the frustrating and ugly thoughts from her head. And walked to meet Artie at her car.

_The next day, with Rachel and Santana._

"I'm telling you Santana it's the _perfect_ plan." Rachel insisted.

"Berry, are you really _this_ insane?" she asked. "You could get killed."

"No I wont, I can handle myself."

"Berry, you cannot be serious."

"Oh I am serious." Rachel said, grabbing the door handle from around Santana and pulling it open. "And I wont be the _only_ girl on the team, do you know Lauren Zizes?" she asked.

"Yes I have and she is _four_ times your size, she is four times the size of _all_ of the guys on the team."

Rachel strolled forward, nearing the football field. "I'll be fine."

"Christ, Berry!" she snapped. "Your going to get killed, your just a _small girl_ playing against _huge_ _men_."

"I wont get hurt." she rolled her eyes. "In life we have to go through challenges to get what we want."

Santana groaned. "This is _not_ a challenge, Berry!" Santana aggressively grabbed Rachel by her shoulder and forcefully turned her around so that they were face to face. "A challenge is: climbing a mountain, sitting an exam, running in a race or singing a difficult song." she leaned in closer and looked right into Rachel's eyes. "Joining the football team is... is a suicide mission."

Rachel looked over at the football field, where Lauren and all of the other boys were pushing and scraping each other. They were only a few meters away from the field and they could smell odder from the team. "You can leave, Santana." she muttered.

"And leave you to defend yourself?" she scoffed. "You wouldn't last three minutes in there."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, I'm joining the team and that's final." she pushed Santana away from her and continued to walk over to the field.

"Crap!" Santana muttered under her breath. She ran over to Rachel's side, to try and talk some sense into the insane girl. "Why do you even want to join the team?" she asked.

"Because your plan hasn't worked out for us."

"And you think your plan is better?"

She stopped and turned to Santana. She tightly folded her arms across her chest and leaned on one leg. "As a matter of fact I do." she said.

"And what _is_ your plan?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Were you not listening to me?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't listen to anyone, unless it benefits me, Brittany's the _only_ exception."

Again Rachel rolled her eyes and she groaned. "Fine, I'll explain it to you again." she sighed. "I'm joining the team because, Cheerleaders date footballers."

Santana snorted. "Really?" she snorted. "You really think that Quinn will go out with you if your on the the football team?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Santana I do." her face lite up. "You should join to Santana, that way Brittany will leave Arite for you." she beamed.

"Hell no." Santana laughed. "I would like to keep the brain cells that I have right now and I have noticed two flaws with your plan."

Rachel folded her arms and smirked. "Oh really? And what are the flaws?"

Santana held up her index finger. "One, Quinn's boyfriend, Sam, is on the football team." she held up her middle finger. "Two, Quinn and Britt aren't Cheerleaders anymore." she laughed.

Rachel's face fell. "Oh, I didn't think about that."

"What happened to Ms-smart-ass-know-it-all?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just can't think clearly when I'm on the topic of Quinn."

"Wow, Berry!" she exclaimed. "One girl can turn you clueless, wow!"

Rachel playfully punched Santana's arm. "Your mean."

She sniggered and rubbed her arm. Her face turned serious. " Are you still going to join the football team?"

Rachel nodded. "Yup."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You really _are insane,_ Berry."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "I know."

They both laughed, as Santana wrapped her arm around her and they walked onto the football field.

They walked up to Lauren. "Hello, Lauren." Rachel said politely.

"'Sup, 'poppin' fresh'?" Santana said, full with sass.

Lauren shot her a death glare. But then turned to Rachel and smiled at her. "'Sup 'boy hips'?" she said. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Rachel ignored Lauren's comment about her hips and kept smiling at her. "I wanted to ask you something."

Lauren nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I would like to join the team."

Lauren's eyes grew wide like saucers. "What!" she laughed. "You do realize that this isn't the 'old maids club', right?"

"You..." Rachel paused. "You don't have to try out to get into the 'old maids club'."

Santana rolled her eyes. She looked over at the bleachers and saw a bunch of Cheerios watching the boys. She sighed. She _hated_ to admit it, but she missed being on the Cheerios. Hanging out with Brittany and Quinn. _Even_ Coach Sylvester's constant insults. A few girls turned their attention to them, the sniggered when they saw the two of them. Santana blushed, they must have looked like idiots. She silently cursed.

"Well, have you played football before?" Lauren asked Rachel.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Do you have any gear?"

"No."

"You don't..." Lauren looked dumbfounded. "Have you _ever _played _any_ type of sport?"

"Does singing count?"

"Have you done dancing before?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "My dads spoiled me with dance lessons." she said. "Hip-hop, street, ballet, tap, jazz, you name it."

"Okay, so you've only played one sport in you life?" Rachel nodded. "So, what kind of sports did you do in P.E.?"

"Oh, I don't do P.E." she said. "My dads told me that sports were a waste of time and that I should spend more time on my studies and music."

Lauren's mouth made an 'o' shape. "So if sports are a waste of time, then why are you joining the football team?"

"So that I can get an extra picture in the Yearbook." she lied.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Berry, you can't just join a club to get an extra photo." she said. "You need to _really_ want to be on the team and make a commitment."

Rachel continued to smile. "But, I am willing to make a commitment."

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "So let me get this straight, you want join the team, without _any_ experience, no gear and just so you can get an extra picture in the Yearbook."

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"Get out of here." Lauren suggested.

"What's going on?" Puck said, as he walked over to the two girls and wrapped his arms around them. "What's wrong, my 'Jewish Princess'?"

"I want to join the team." she deadpanned.

"Awesome." he grinned. "But you do realize that you could get crushed out there?"

She nodded. "I've been told." she said looking at Santana.

Puck laughed. "Well Sam's out with the cold, so we could give you his gear, I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you, Noah." she grinned.

He turned to Santana. "Can you come with me?"

Santana scrunched up her nose and eyebrows. "Why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll see." he grasped her wrist and dragged her away.

Santana reluctantly walked behind him. He led her into the boys changing room. She tugged her hand away from his and folded her arms. "What do you want, Puckerman?"

"You." he said seductively.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you with Lauren?"

He shrugged. "We've kissed but we've never been on a date, besides," he walked towards her and cupped her face with his hands. "I'd rather be with you." he began to lean in.

Santana turned away and lightly pushed him away. "You'd rather have my body, than be with me." she muttered.

Puck heard what she said. "That's not!- Okay that's _half_ true." Santana rolled her eyes. "Sure I want your body, but I also want you as my girlfriend."

Santana shook her head. "No you don't." she scowled. "I'm not the same girl who's virginity you took. I love someone else."

"Who, Sam?" he asked.

She shook her head and folded her arms. "It's not Sam, believe me it's the last person you'd expect." she grabbed Sam's gear and walked away.

She walked beside Rachel and handed her the gear. "Thank you." she said. She walked into the changing room. She came out three minutes later with the gear on.

They both heard Coach Bieste blow her whistle. "Alright!, guys let's get started."

Santana put her hand on Rachel's back. "I'll be out there sitting on the bleachers, making sure that you won't die. I'll see you later."

"Y-Yeah see y-you later." she stuttered nervously.

"Don't die."

"I'll try."

She walked up to the bleachers and sat on one of them. She saw Rachel run onto the field and she waved at her. She waved back then turned her attention to Coach Bieste. She watched as two familiar blondes made their was over to her. What were they doing? They weren't Cheerleaders anymore.

"Hey, San!" Quinn said.

"Hey, Q! Britt."

"San."

Quinn looked back and forth between the two girls, noticing the tension between them. Both blondes sat down together on the bench in front of the Latina. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked them.

"We heard that Rachel was joining the team." Quinn replied.

"People know about that already?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "This is Ohio, news travels fast here." Santana nodded. "I can't believe your letting her try out!" Quinn hissed turning to face her. "She'll die out there!"

"You don't think I told her that?!" she snapped back. "She has a one track mind or something."

"I can't believe this!" Quinn groaned. "Out of _all_ the girls in our grade, Rachel-Freaking-Berry had to try out for the team."

"Why are you soo worried, Q?" she questioned her. "Lauren's on the team and you don't even talk to Rachel that much."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know that Lauren is also on the team, but do you really think that she will go out of her way to keep Rachel from being crushed by some bulldozer like men? And the reason why I'm worried about her is because: she's in Glee club and she helped me out a _lot _last year, and I don't want to see her get _seriously_ hurt!" she growled.

Santana shrugged looking down at the field. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, maybe that tough layer of skin she got from all those slushies will help her out?" she joked.

"This isn't something to joke about, Santana!" Quinn snapped.

"I realize that, Fabray!" she spat.

The three girls sat in silence. Brittany was looking down at the ground, fiddling with her thumbs, Quinn and Santana were watching Rachel, who was throwing the ball to Puck. Brittany feeling left out and for some reason desperate to talk to Santana. Ignoring the previous conversation she said: "How are you, San?"

Santana shot her a confused look. "Fine, I guess." she sighed, as she looked over at Rachel, who just failed at trying to catch a ball. "I'm friends with Berry, so maybe I'm actually not okay." she turned back to the cute blonde. "What about you, Britt?"

Brittany bit her lip and shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Trouble with Artie?" she asked _trying_ to sound concerned, but she couldn't help but have a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"N-No things are fine, I-I just." she blinked a few times. "It's nothing."

Santana sighed and stood up. "Not that this chat isn't fun, but I have to go."

"Aren't you going to stay here and make sure that your 'new friend' doesn't get hurt?" Quinn said, never taking her eyes off Rachel.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked over at Rachel, who was running around the field. "She still has a brain, so she'll be fine." she walked down the steps. "Bye guys."

"Bye San..." Brittany said, but Quinn remained silent.

She ran to her locker and took the books that she needed for her next class. She looked at her watch, there was only three minutes left of lunch. Rachel should be finished her try out soon.

"Santana!" she heard Rachel shout.

Santana turned around to see Rachel running up to her. She was running soo fast that she ended up falling into her arms. "Whoa, Berry!" she sniggered. "Now that's running fast!"

"I got on the team." she murmured.

"You what?" she asked.

Rachel lifted her head up and moved back a bit. "I got on the team!" she said excitedly.

"Really?!" Santana said surprised and shocked.

Rachel unable to contain her excitement suddenly hugged Santana. She was surprised at first, but she hugged her back. Soon they were both jumping up and down and squealing. Just like Santana and Brittany used to do.

Across the hallway Brittany was watching the scene. Her back was against the wall and her arms were crossed. She scowled at the two of them. Jealous of their closeness. That was the way that she and Santana used to be, now they rarely talked. Brittay didn't stop watching until they both walked away together. With Santana's arm around Rachel.

* * *

Note:

Hello lovelies! :) I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, but I might not get to update as much after starting on Thursday. Because I go back to school on Thursday and I am probably going to be getting exams this year, so I might not be able to publish as frequently.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouty Mouth

Chapter 7: Trouty Mouth (Vengeance part 1)

Note:

Hey guys sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rachel watched hoplessly as Quinn and Sam exchanged saliva. They both smiled into the kiss. Rachel couldn't help but wonder what Quinn lips felt like. She also couldn't help but wonder what girls lips taste and feel like in general.

Santana exited her English class. She walked over to her locker and swaped her textbooks over. She slammed her locker shut and was about to walk to her next class, but something caught her attention. She rolled her eyes, it was the same situation that she saw Rachel, Sam and Quinn in the other day, except Quinn and Sam were kissing but Rachel was still leering at them.

Quinn and Sam finally pulled away and Quinn walked away. Rachel's sad eyes followed Quinn. Again this made Santana want to puke, but this feeling was kind of hidden away by the feeling of anger and hatred that she felt towards Sam. How could he kiss the girl that Rachel has been longing for since Freshmen year right in front of her? More anger and hatred filled up inside of Santana, but it wasn't all focused towards Sam it was also focused towards Quinn. She was an idiot for staying with Sam and not realizing how great of a person Rachel is.

She had to do something to break the two of them up. Rachel could treat Quinn way better than 'Trouty Mouth'. Then an idea popped into her head, Santana had over a million mouth jokes in her head and it was time to use them. All she needed was to get closer to 'Trouts'. She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she came up with another amazing plan.

* * *

_Later that day._

"Why is she doing this?" one person in the line asked.

"For charity I guess." another said.

Someone else laughed. "The words: Santana Lopez and charity don't go together."

"Then why _is _she doing this?"

"To kiss a bunch of hot guys." someone suggested.

Santana's kissing booth turned out better than she thought. She always thought that people at McKinley hated her because she was kind of a bitch to everyone, but clearly not since there's soo many boys wanted to kiss her. The line was soo long, that there were people waiting all the way up at the second floor.

Santana was waiting for Sam and Quinn to show up so that she could kiss Sam in front of Quinn, that was the first step of her plan. She kissed the boy that was in front of her on the cheek.

The boy scowled at her and pointed to his cheek. "On the cheek _really_? I want a proper kiss or my money back."

Santana smirked. "Sorry no refunds, bye now, have a nice day." she waved at him and he reluctantly walked away. "Next!" the next boy in line was that creep, Jacob Ben Israel, smiling at her. _Seriously?_ Even though Santana didn't like boys she still would prefer to kiss Puck or a cuter boy than 'Jewfro'. She shook her index finger at him. "No chance, bye-bye." she waved and he reluctantly walked away. "Next!"

* * *

_Five minutes later._

After five _painful _minutes of kissing boys on the cheek, Sam and Quinn were finally walking towards her. She added on a layer of lip gloss and looked at Sam seductively. "Well hello, Sammy Evans." she said in the most seductive voice that she could do.

Sam blushed slightly and smiled nervously at her. "Hey, Santana," he looked at the long line of boys and then back at her, "why are you doing a kissing booth?"

She licked her lips. "For charity," she wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in closer to him, "have you got $10.00?"

"Uh," he searched through the pockets in his jeans, he pulled a note out, "I have $20.00"

Santana smirked. "Even better."

Quinn linked her arm around his and pulled him away from her. "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled reassuringly at her. "Relax, it's for charity."

"Yeah, Q, it's for charity." Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked back and forth between them. She groaned. "Fine," she glared at Santana, "five seconds."

Sam smiled and walked over to Santana, he slowly began to lean in. But he was soo slow that Santana cupped his face and smashed their lips together. Sam was surprised at first, but kissed her back.

One... Two... Three...

Santana tilted her head to one side, deepening the kiss.

Four... Five!

Santana quickly pulled away, Sam smiled at her satisfied with the kiss. He handed her the money and Quinn dragged him away, still glaring at Santana.

As soon as Sam was out of her sight she frowned and wiped her lips on her sleeve. Yuck, that was probably the worst kiss of her life and his huge lips didn't make it better. But in the end Rachel would be happy to know that 'Trouts' and 'Tubers' had broken up. She smirked and flipped her open sign over so that it said closed. All of the boys groaned and walked away. Santana wiggled her eyebrows she had the insults, the song and now all she needed was to kiss Sam again.

* * *

_At the end of the day._

Even though Santana knew _exactly_ when Sam left the changing rooms, it didn't mean that she was a stalker. They had Glee club in a few minutes, that was when Santana was going to lash at Sam with the lyrics of her song. She watched as Sam exited the boys changing rooms and as if on schedule Quinn started walking towards him. But Santana was standing closer to Sam than Quinn. Smirking, Santana quickly walked over to Sam. "Well, hello again Sammy Evans." she said, licking her upper lip.

Quinn stopped right in her tracks, narrowing her eyes at her darker friend and her boyfriend. What were they doing together? Sam wasn't... No Sam was not like that, he wouldn't cheat on her with Santana... Would he?

Sam blushed and smiled nervously at Santana. "Uh hey, Santana, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Santana took a step closer and placed her hands on his biceps. She then looked up at him with a seductive gaze. "I just wanted to say this: during our kiss I felt something. I felt... Sparks," she sniggered a little, "sparks, who am I kidding? I felt fireworks. And I know that your with Quinn but I can give you more than what Quinn can give."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Like what-" he was cut off when Santana's lips met his own. He was shocked, but he didn't kiss her back or try to pull away. Her hands squeezed his biceps.

Quinn's bag fell to the ground and her eyes widened as she saw her 'best friend' press her lips against her boyfriends. Why would she do that? Why would she kiss her boyfriend? Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to watch them.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Just, think about." she smirked and winked at him, before walking away. She wiggled her eyebrows, her plan was almost complete. When she was getting closer to Quinn, she smirked at her and deliberately walked into her.

When she was out of their sight, she hid behind a tree and watched as the two lovers fought. She could hear Quinn yell about how sex didn't mean that much to Santana. And she could hear Sam yell about how he wouldn't leave Quinn for Santana. She giggled slightly and made her way to the Glee club.

* * *

_In Glee club._

Santana walked in with a triumphant smirk on her face and sat beside Rachel. Rachel noticed Santana's smirk and narrowed her eyes at her. "What did you do?" she asked.

Santana wiggled her eyebrows and kept facing forward. "You'll see."

The door opened and 'Ken and Barbie' walked in. They seemed to have made up, but there was clearly still some tension between them. They both sat down in two chairs in front of Santana and Rachel. Rachel watched hopelessly as Sam wrapped his arm around Quinn. Santana glared at the pair, but then faced forward again when Mr Schue walked in.

Santana raised her hand and waited for Mr Schue to turn around. When he did he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, Santana?"

Santana's smirk widened and she put her hand down. "I was wondering if I could sing an original song that I wrote."

Mr Schue narrowed his eyes at her. "Um, I was hoping to get some of our acceptance songs done, but yeah sure take it away."

Santana quickly stood up and walked into the center of the room. Rachel watched her carefully. Santana handed Brad, the piano player, the sheet music and spun around to face everybody. All eyes were on her. "This is an original song I wrote for Sam," Quinn scoffed and glared at Santana, then at Sam. Sam shrugged at Quinn and mouthed '_I don't know what's going on_', "it's called 'Trouty Mouth'."

Sam eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what's it called?"

Mike leaned over to him. "Trouty mouth." he whispered.

The piano music started playing, Santana turned her back to everyone else and started to take her jacket off. She then turned around and started singing.

_Guppy Face__,__ Trouty Mouth  
Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South ?  
_

Rachel bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter. Even though Santana had just started singing, Rachel could tell that this song was going to be pretty offensive. Rachel also wanted laugh, because she loved how Santana was using a sexy voice for such a mean song. In all honesty Santana's sexy voice had slightly turned her on.

_Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips  
I love suckin' on those salamander lips  
_

Brittany shifted awkwardly in her seat. Her eyes kept wondering down to Santana's legs and whenever she turned around her eyes fell onto her butt. She was trying her best not to stare too long at her, she was sitting next to her _boyfriend_, Artie, if she stared for too long then he would become suspicious.

_Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red  
If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head  
_

Sam's eyes widened as every painful mouth joke hit him. How could Santana kiss him, then sing an offensive song to him?

_Wooh!_

Mr Schue quickly stood up. "Alright, that's enough Santana."

Santana huffed and folded her arms. "But, I'm not finished."

Mr Schue sighed. "Santana, that song was incredibly offensive, Sam is your friend and that was no way to treat him."

Santana smirked. "Thanks." she walked over to her seat. All eyes were still on her. She slouched in her chair and folded her arms.

Rachel smirked when she saw Santana. She let her sit down before speaking. "Thank you." she said, looking over at Santana.

"For what?" Santana asked, pretending not to know.

Rachel giggled slightly. "You know why."

The lesson ended quickly. Everyone walked out of the choir room. Santana and Rachel walked to Santana's car. But instead of going to the passengers side, Rachel walked to the drivers side. Santana looked over at her, she was about to say something until Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around her, side-hugging her. Santana's arms remained by her side. "Okay, you can have five more seconds and then your letting go, but if you don't then I will go 'Slenderman' on your ass."

Santana counted up to five in her head. Rachel quickly pulled away. "Thanks for what you did in the Glee club."

Santana smiled at her. "You would have done the same thing for me." she playfully punched Rachel's arm and they both giggled.

"Of course I would have, that's what friends are for." she also playfully punched Santana's arm.

Santana shuddered. "I think friend is too strong a word, how about aquaintence's?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They both got into Santana's car. Santana started driving. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew that she and Rachel were becoming friends.


	8. Chapter 8: The power couple is back

Chapter 8: The power couple is back

* * *

Santana watched Rachel attempt to tackle Lauren, from the window of her English class. Tapping her pencil against her wooden desk, she giggled quietly as Lauren threw Rachel to the ground. Some eyes fell on her but she ignored them. Finally after what seemed like ten painful years of being in a boring English class, the bell finally rung. Quickly grabbing her bag, she ran downstairs to find Rachel. But she stopped when she saw a crowd of people whispering about something. Curiosity filled her as she ran over to the crowd, pushing people out of the way.

"I can't believe their back together." one person said.

"I know especially after what happened last year." another said.

"Do you think their in love?" someone asked.

"I don't think so, it's very unoriginal." someone else replied.

"What do you mean?" another asked.

"I mean their the most popular kids at this school, it's very unoriginal." the same person replied.

"Yeah, but she's off the Cheerios." a different person protested.

"No, she's not look." this comment led to more whispers.

Santana walked further and further into the crowd. The comments that the people were making made her regret every step that she took. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. There was a poster of one Finn Hudson kissing one Quinn Fabray on the cheek. Quinn was smiling down at her. What was happening? Were they back together? She then saw something written at the bottom, she narrowed her eyes and read it closely. It said: 'Vote Fuinn for Prom King and Queen' _Crap!_ This was not good, now what chance did Rachel have with Quinn? And if Rachel didn't have a chance with Quinn, then she would leave Santana on her own and then what chance would she have with Brittany?

Anger filled up inside Santana and she quickly snatched the poster off the wall, she forced her way through the crowd again. Her eyes scanned the hallway, looking for the tall blonde. Her eyes landed on her, but she was at her locker and in a Cheerios uniform. "What the Hell?" Santana muttered. She stormed over to her and slammed her locker shut.

Quinn flinched. "What the Hell are you doing Santana?" she hissed.

"What the Hell is this?" she motioned to her uniform, "and this!" she un-crippled the poster and practically shoved it in her face.

She rolled her eyes. "This is my Cheerios uniform and that's my Prom King and Queen poster." she spoke in a slow tone as if she was talking to a five year old. She had some nerve.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know what it is!" she snapped, "but what I'm trying to say is, how could you go back to the woman that treated us like crap and get back together with 'lumps-the-clown'?"

Again Quinn rolled their eyes. "Because, if I want to be Prom Queen then I'll need to be popular again and I was never _in love with _Sam, I _liked_ him but I _love_ Finn."

Santana scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew, but-"

"No, but's Santana I'm staying on the Cheerios and that's final."

Santana groaned in frustration and stormed away to find Rachel. She searched the football field but could not find the familiar brunette.

Rachel walked into the school and saw the pretty blonde at her locker with her hair tied back into a high ponytail and in her Cheerios uniform. So the rumors where true, she had re-joined the Cheerios. Rachel couldn't help but look her up and down. Her eyes stopped at her thighs, Quinn had great legs. She blinked quickly, remembering that she was here to talk to Quinn. "So it's true," Quinn turned around and faced her with a sort of half-scowl, "you've gone back to her."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It doesn't concern you 'man-hands'."

"Sure it does," she dared to take a few steps closer to Quinn, "she was awful to you Quinn, you don't need to bring someone that awful back into your life."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You have no idea of what I need." she hissed.

Rachel sighed. "Look, Quinn I-"

"There you are, hobbit!" Rachel turned around to see Santana running towards her. She stood next to Rachel, scowled and looked Quinn up and down, before turning to Rachel. "I see you've found out."

"It's all everyone's talking about." she replied.

Quinn slammed her locker shut. "I have to go." she started to walk away.

"Quinn wait." Rachel said

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "What?" she hissed.

Rachel took a few steps closer to her, she thought about having another go at her but decided against it. She forced herself to smile. "Good luck with your Prom Queen campaign."

Quinn blinked in surprise and narrowed her eyes at her. She had just had a go at her for re-joining the Cheerios and now she was complementing her. But she forced herself to smile back at her. "Thanks." she walked away.

Rachel sighed and turned to Santana. "Now what are we going to do?" she asked, "Quinn's back on the Cheerios, so I'm back to being her victim and you still hardly ever talk to Brittany."

Santana shrugged, but then she remembered something. Her eyes widened, she smiled and grasped Rachel's shoulders. "Wait, your still on the football team right?"

Rachel nodded, then her eyes widened when she realized what Santana was trying to say. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "If she's back on the Cheerios then she will definitely date me."

Santana nodded slowly, she might not date her immediately but she will definitely notice her. "Yeah." the two girls hugged and walked to Santana's car with their arms around each other. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going to play baseball with my uncle Leon and his son on Saturday, what about you?" she asked.

Santana shrugged. "I was going to ask you over for a sleepover tomorrow, but then I remembered that you have football practice tomorrow and I'm going to go out shopping with Britt and 'tubbers'."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname. "How about we have a sleepover next weekend?"

Santana shrugged and smiled slightly. "Sure."

Rachel nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to get something out of my gym locker."

Santana nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you in the car."

Rachel ran into the girls changing room and quickly opened her locker. She rummaged through her locker, looking for her notepad. She stopped when she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see one Quinn Fabray. Rachel smiled and looked Quinn up and down. "Hello, Quinn."

Quinn smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Rach."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Cheerios practice just finished and I need to take a shower. What about you?" she asked.

"I just need to get my notepad out of my locker." she replied.

Quinn nodded, then she walked over to the corner of the room and started undressing. Rachel grabbed her notepad out of her locker and turned to see Quinn... _topless._ Well, she had a red sports bra on, but she was half-naked. Her shoulders were strong and delicate, her skin looked soo soft and milky white. And her hair was wavy and was sitting on her shoulders. At that moment all Rachel wanted to do was go up to her and run her hands through her hair.

Quinn turned around to see Rachel looking at her with desperate eyes and the slightest hint of drool escaping from her mouth. Quinn narrowed her eyes at her, she was confused why was Rachel staring at her like some kind of love-sick teenager? The thought of Rachel possibly having a crush on her made her want to throw up. She scowled at her. "What are you looking at 'man-hands'?!" she snapped.

Rachel blinked quickly several times, then stood up straight. She blushed profusely. "N-Nothing." she stuttered.

Quinn rolled her eyes and finished undressing herself. Rachel's jaw dropped open and watched as Quinn shimmed out of her uniform. Quinn tossed one look over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing quickly as she watched Rachel watch her. She grabbed her towel and without a word she walked towards the showers, disappearing into the fog.

* * *

Note:

Hey! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9: Wheels

Chapter 9: Wheels (Vengeance part 2)

* * *

Santana unclipped her marker and proceeded to draw a mustache on Quinn and breasts on Finn. This was the tenth poster that she had defaced. She was mad at Quinn, for rejoining the Cheerios and for getting back together with 'squishy tits'. She grinned upon her creation, she had made it her goal to deface all of the posters by the end of the day.

From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar tall girl with blonde hair, bending down to face her crippled boyfriend. It was painful to watch the two together, knowing that Brittany was happy with someone that wasn't her.

Santana lent against the wall, holding the marker by her side and let out a deep sigh. She watched hopelessly as Brittany gently swiped Artie's bangs away from his eyes. Santana sighed again as she remembered how it felt to have Brittany stroke her hair. How could something that had happened not so long ago, feel like it happened a century ago?

Rachel exited the choir room, clutching her books when she saw Santana. She followed Santana's eyes, as they landed on Brittany and Artie. Rachel grimaced, watching as her friend watched in desperation as Brittany and Artie shared a kiss.

Santana shook her head and stormed away, dropping her marker and not bothering to pick it up. Rachel walked over to where she had been standing and picked up the marker. She watched hopelessly as Santana walked further and further away. Rachel looked up to see a defaced poster. She grinned, Santana had done a good job on defacing the poster.

She scowled as she turned around to face Brittany and Artie. She folded her arms and her scowl deepened. How dare he kiss the girl that Santana was in love with right in front of her? Rachel smirked, as she came up with a plan. She quickly spun around and walked towards the double doors that led to the football pitch, she had to find the schools biggest delinquent. Noah Puckerman. Last week Santana had gotten revenge on Quinn and Sam, now it was her turn to do the same to Brittany and Artie.

* * *

It was nice and warm outside. Christmas had passed and it was April. Rachel walked over to the bleachers, where she was going to meet one Noah Puckerman. Puck looked up at her and smirked. "What's up my little Jewish Princess?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname that Puck gave her. "Nothing much." she replied. "But I need a favor."

"Anything for you Jew-babe." he winked.

Again Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not being judgmental or anything, but your a delinquent right?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at her, but then smirked. "If by delinquent you mean a total badass then yeah I'm a delinquent."

"So, your good at pranks and causing havoc?" she asked. Puck nodded and Rachel smirked.

Again Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "What's with that look?"

"I need you to help me with something." she wiggled her eyebrows and her smirk widened.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Rachel was walking to near where the football pitch was. She had also changed her clothes. She was now wearing a bright yellow tank top, jeans, trainers and a reddish-pink hoodie. She walked to where the porta-potty was, where she was going to meet Puck.

As soon as Puck saw Rachel he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Really babe? Really?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows up and looked down at her clothes. "What? You told me to change clothes and wear a hoodie to disguise myself."

"Yeah, but pink?" he groaned.

"It's the only color of hoodie I have." she replied.

"Okay, maybe I should get my baby mama to help you with your fashion choices." he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, then she gasped. "Look." she whispered.

Looking forward the pair could just see Artie rolling up underneath the bleachers.

"Hey, Brittany, I got your text!" he shouted. "Where are you?" he looked around.

Puck nodded towards Rachel, before creeping out of the side. Rachel followed close behind as they came up behind Artie.

"What's this?" he whispered to himself as he found a note, tied to a peice of string. Looking down he began to read the note, giving Rachel and Puck the chance to attack.

Puck lunged forward wrapping his palms around Artie's eyes. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

With Artie's eyes covered Rachel ran in front of the wheel chair and started pushing him into the already open porta potty. She slammed the door shut before Artie had the chance to look at the two.

"No please don't do this!" he pleaded. "Please help!"

Puck ran over to the side and tossed Rachel the hockey stick, who threaded it through the door handle.

"I'll give you my lunch money!" he yelled.

Rachel and Puck high-fived and went their separate ways. Artie continued to yell out pleas for help. Rachel felt sorry for doing that to Artie, but she had to do it for Santana.

Rachel ran to the other side of the football field where the changing rooms were and saw Santana waiting for her. "Santana!" Rachel yelled.

Santana looked up from her phone and saw Rachel running towards her. She eyed her skeptically when she saw her crazy expression. "What's with that crazy look, Berry?"

Rachel panted as she stopped in front of Santana. She looked up at Santana with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I porta-pottyed someone."

Santana's eyes widened. "You did not!" she exclaimed.

Rachel nodded. "I did."

Santana now knew that Rachel was telling the truth. "Who did you porta-potty?"

Rachel smiled even more. "That's the best part! It was-"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called.

The pair turned around and saw two familiar blondes walking towards them. Quinn was in her Cheerios uniform and had her hands on her hips.

Rachel smiled at the pair. "Hey Britt!-" wait maybe Santana was only allowed to call her that, "-any, Brittany!"

Brittany cocked her head to one side and eyed the pair jealously. "What are guys doing here?"

"Alone." Quinn finished, she glared at Santana.

Rachel noticed Quinn's expression and eyed her carefully before replying. "Santana was walking me to the changing rooms."

Quinn nodded slowly and was about to say something else but Brittany cut her off.

"Have any of you guys seen Artie?" she asked. "We were supposed to meet up after English."

Santana shook her head, her eyes landed on Rachel. Rachel was looking down at her shoes looking very guilty about something. Santana's eyes widened as the pieces started to fit together. Rachel had porta-pottyed Artie! Santana burst out laughing, but quickly covered her mouth.

Quinn and Brittany narrowed their eyes at Santana. What was she laughing at?

"What's soo funny, San?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head and tried to stop laughing. "Nothing, Britt."

Quinn eyed Santana carefully before grasping Rachel's wrist. "I'll walk you to the changing rooms."

Rachel blushed profusley and nodded. "O-Okay."

Santana smiled as she watched Quinn and Rachel walk to the changing rooms hand in hand.

"So, how are you San?" Brittany asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany. "Why do you want to know? We see each other everyday."

Brittany looked down at her shoes. "I know, but we haven't been talking lately."

"Well, we're talking now and I'm fine." Santana said and walked away from her.

Santana walked towards the porta-potty. She was going to let Artie out. She wasn't heartless enough to let Artie stay in there all day.

"San!" Brittany called. Santana turned around and saw Brittany running towards her. She stopped in front of her. "Have I done something wrong?"

Santana folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at her. "No, why would you think that?"

Brittany shrugged. "Because, we hardly ever talk and you always seem to be mad at me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad Britt. I'm just... upset that you chose Artie over me."

"I love him Santana." she replied.

"Do you?" Santana took a few steps towards Brittany. "Do you really?"

Brittany could feel Santana's breath on her lips. "Y-Yes." she stuttered.

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Can you say that your in love with Artie after this?" she asked and she leaned in closer to Brittany.

"What do you mea-"

But Brittany was cut off with the feeling of Santana's lips pressed against her own. Brittany closed her eyes and let herself lose herself in the kiss. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana returned the favour and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. But they both pulled away when they heard pleas for help.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "What was what?"

"Please somebody help!" a voice pleaded.

"That!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Please it smells in here!" the voice pleaded again.

Brittany gasped. "It's Artie!"

Brittany walked over to the porta-potty and was about to take the hockey stick off but Santana stopped her.

"Are you really going to go back to Artie, after I kissed you?" Santana asked.

"I-I love h-him, San." Brittany stuttered.

"How can you say that after what just happened?!" Santana exclaimed. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'll never be good enough for you will I?!" she stormed away.

Brittany started to walk after her but she stopped. She had a choice: She could stay and help Artie or she could go after Santana. She sighed and helped Artie out of the porta-potty.

* * *

Note:

Hello lovelies! :D I'm sorry for the sort of angsty ending to this chapter, but what kind of story would this be without drama? Also just so you guys know I don't hate Artie I just made Rachel do that because in the video Artie was in the potty and Rachel was running, so I figured that that was what happened. Anyway the next chapter will be cheerier, because there will be lot's of Faberry moments! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel's First Game

Chapter 10: Rachel's First Game

* * *

_After school, at the coffee shop._

"I don't think I can do this." Rachel whined. She had hardly touched her veggie burger. "What was I thinking? You should have warned me, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and groaned. Her mouth was full of pasta, she swallowed before speaking. "I did warn you!" she moaned, as she started to eat more pasta.

"You'll be okay, Rachel." Tina reassured.

"Yeah, you'll kick ass." Mercedes grinned.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still scared."

"You'll be fine, Rachel." Finn spoke up. "You always somehow manage to find your way out of everything."

"Hey guys!" Quinn said from behind Santana. Quinn's eyes shined on Rachel.

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she ate more food. "Hey, Quinn!" Rachel beamed.

Santana snorted when she saw how drastically Rachel's expression changed. It went from sad and scared, to happy and joyful.

"So tonight's your first game huh, Rach." Quinn exclaimed. "Must be scary."

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous, but I'll be fine." she replied.

Santana chuckled, watching Quinn nodding and her eyes stained on Rachel. "Well, I'll be there to cheer you on, Rach." Rachel blushed. The boys fake coughed. "And you guys." Quinn said, sheepishly smiling at them.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded. "Look I need to go, but I'll see you guys at the field."

"Bye Quinn!" she shouted. She waited until the blonde was out of site. Her eyes darted to her palms. "I'm going to die." she murmured.

"That's what I said." Santana muttered. "Lesson learned, hobbit: 'always listen to auntie snixx'."

Rachel rolled her eyes, as she ate her veggie burger.

* * *

_At the game._

Rachel was officially nervous. That was a feeling that she almost _never_ experienced. She paced outside of the changing rooms, debating on weather she should go with it or not.

Santana was sitting on the bench in front of the changing rooms, watching the insane girl pacing back and forth. "Just say your on your period." she suggested.

"What? Ew! no!"

"It's a guys sport, it'll freak them out." she shrugged.

"No, the whole point of me joining the team, is to show Quinn that I can be brave."

"Why couldn't you join the basketball team or chess or-"

"Chess is not a sport... I checked."

"So getting broken ribs or possibly dying, is how your going to get Quinn?"

"You are not helping!"

"Who said I was helping?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are a terrible friend!"

Santana smirked and shrugged. "I'm keeping it real."

"Berry! Get changed!" Coach Bieste yelled.

Rachel opened the door. Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'll be out in the bleachers, is there anyting that you want me to say to your dads... You know if you..." she pulled her finger across her throat.

"Go away." she pointed to the door. "Your freaking me out." she began to walk into the changing rooms.

Santana started to walk away. "Hey, Berry, you could just run through their legs!" she called back.

"Shut up!" she heard Santana snicker, as she walked into the changing rooms.

She quickly took her top off and was about to put on the huge top thing, before a figure caught her eye. She turned around to see a familiar tall blonde. "Quinn." she breathed out. She gasped and tried her best to hide her chest with her arms. Quinn chuckled, making Rachel blush like a tomato. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn blushed, her eyes falling on the other girls chest, but she looked away quicker than she had looked at them. She waited for Rachel to put her top back on, she turned to her. "I just wanted to say that what your doing," she paused "is pretty cool."

Did Quinn really just come into the changing room to tell Rachel that what she was doing was cool? Rachel chuckled at Quinn's shy expression. "Thanks, Santana and I both think that I'm insane, but cool works to."

"No, I mean it," she smiled "I _never_ thought that a girl like you would join the team."

"A-A girl l-like me?" she stuttered.

"L-Like smaller than..." Quinn muttered "Uh." Quinn said lost in thought.

Rachel laughed. "I think I might die out there."

"Your not going to die." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, Santana pretty much reminded me that I might die, about every five minutes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Santana doesn't know what she's talking about, your going to be _amazing._"

"You really believe in me that much?"

"I respect you." she said seriously. "Do you honestly think that any other girl at this school would do what your doing?"

"Lauren?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Other than Lauren." she chuckled.

"Berry! What are you doing in there? Hurry up and get out of there!" Coach Bieste yelled.

"I should go." Quinn said.

"Okay, thanks Quinn."

"Your welcome, I'll cheer the loudest for you."

"Thanks." she grinned.

"Bye, Rach."

"Bye Quinn."

Rachel quickly got changed into her gear. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and what did she see?. She saw an insane girl about to die. No, she had to remember what Quinn said. She nodded and walked out. She had to be brave. She had to show Santana and Quinn that she could be brave.

* * *

Santana was sitting outside in the bleachers beside Rachel's dads. She had rested the side of her face on the palm of her hand. The Berry's tried to talk to her about Broadway, but Santana didn't listen. She saw Quinn run over to the other cheerios. Santana excused herself from the Berry's and ran down to a bench just behind the Cheerios. She tapped Quinn on the shoulder, she then turned to face her. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Rachel."

"Where's Britt?"

"She's running late."

Santana sighed, turning her attention to the field. "She is so going to die out there."

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at her. "You don't know what the _Hell _your talking about!" she snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes. She was about to snap back at her, but she heard lots of people cheering. She turned her attention to the field and she saw Rachel with the biggest smile plastered on her face, walking with the team, with Lauren by her side.

"This is fantastic!" Rachel giggled, as she waved at the crowd. "I _love_ being on a stage!"

"This isn't a stage." Lauren deadpanned.

"Metaphorically, of course."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Okay, keep all the stage and Broadway crap until the end."

Rachel nodded in defeat. "Okay."

They all huddled together. "Alright, Puckerman, Hudson, Chang, Zizes and Berry," coach Bieste said, "your on for kick off!"

"M-Me?" Rachel stuttered nervously, "I-I thought I could sit on the bench at the side, then jump in later."

"Get out there now!" she yelled.

Rachel whined and ran out into the field, her hands shaking, she was starting to sweat. She looked at the bleachers, trying to find Quinn or Santana. She finally found them. Quinn was with the other Cheerios and Santana was sitting behind her, and her dads were on a different bench. Santana smirked and pulled her finger along her throat. Rachel pointed to her hand, then at Santana, then punched her hand. Santana laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Quinn. Quinn gave her two thumbs up and screamed excitedly. Her dads held up a sign that said: 'Go Rachel!'.

"Okay, you can do this." she reminded herself. She punched her fist at the sky. "Let's do this!" she yelled, putting her helmet and mouth guard on.

Puck ran over to her. "Are you ready?"

Rachel took out her mouth guard. "Let's kick some ass!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Puck yelled and playfully slapped the sides of her helmet with both of his hands.

She then ran behind Puck to join the others, in a huddle. "Alright guys listen up!" Finn said. "We will fight and play like a team, we will beat these guys, their a joke compared to us. Now let's go and kick some ass!"

"Yeah let's kick some ass!" Rachel yelled. The guys looked at her weirdly, then turned back to Finn.

"Titans on three," Finn shouted.

"One, two, three, Titans!" they all yelled.

Rachel ran over to her line. Finn squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. Rachel could do this, she could do and get anything that she wanted. She wanted everyone to know that, she wanted_ Quinn_ to know that.

Everything seemed to slow down, the cheers from the crowd seemed to die down into a murmur (in her mind), her eyes staring down at the boys on the other side in blue gear. So what if Rachel scratched her knee or got a few bruises? It would be worth it, everything that she did was worth it, because Quinn was worth it.

"Crap!" Santana grabbed hold of Quinn's arm. "Rachel's out there." she gasped. "Are men usually that big?" she whimpered. "Oh no! Their going to crush my little Jewish friend."

Quinn chuckled. "You sound like a worried mother, San, and since when are you two best friends."

"Since Monday, but she wont be my friend for much longer by the looks of things!" Santana whined the situation suddenly hitting her, "why would they put her on the kick off? She's soo breakable!"

"Since when do you care about, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "Just a few minutes ago you said that she was going to die, now your complaining and worrying about her."

"Why do you care about, Berry?!" she snapped. "Ever since she joined the team you have been giving me a hard time for not stopping her, when I clearly tried to. So why do you care?!"

"I told you: 'It's because, she's in Glee club and she helped me out a _lot _last year, and I don't want to see her get _seriously_ hurt!'." she growled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I think your lying." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she turned back to the field. "God, Berry, why do you have to be soo stubborn?"

A piercing whistle echoed across the field and soon the football was flying, spinning towards... Rachel!

Rachel ran backwards, trying to catch the flying ball. She extended her arms, closed her eyes, then she felt something hard and round in her hands. She opened her eyes, they widened when Rachel realized that she had caught it!

"Yes!" she cheered, dancing back around to find a bulldozer like man sprinting towards her.

"Run, Rachel, run!" she heard Finn and Puck shout in unison.

She squealed and tried to out run the bulldozer man. She was growing closer to the end zone, she was going to get a touch down!

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the huge man was still chasing her. Squealing, again, she ran faster than her legs could carry her. A bound later she crossed the white line, her eyes wide like saucers, she did it! She got a touch down!

She looked over at the crowd, who were giving her a standing ovation. She smiled when her eyes found Quinn, who was cheering the loudest.

* * *

After what seemed like years of competitive playing the Titans were announced victorious. The boys all picked Rachel up and carried her back inside. They all fist-pumped and high-fived.

Rachel smiled as they all congratulated her. When they all left to go and get changed, Rachel saw one Quinn Fabray.

"Hi, Rach." she shyly walked over to her.

"Hello, Quinn. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say that you were really good out there."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you."

"I also wanted to ask you if you had any plans this weekend."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I have nothing on my schedule."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend." Rachel blushed even more. "It's just that me, San and Britt always have a movie weekend and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Rachel nodded. "S-Sure."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Great, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yeah."

Quinn walked a few steps closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel blushed even more and slowly did the same. When they pulled away Quinn just stared at her. After a long moment Quinn leaned into her but then tilted her head to the left and kissed her on the cheek.

Rachel blushed and stared at her with wide eyes. Quinn also stared back with wide eyes. "I-I'm that's not what I- I-I'm sorry." she then walked away.

Rachel just stared ahead. Quinn Fabray, her _crush_, had just kissed her on the cheek. What did that mean?

* * *

Note:

DUN, DUN, DUN! LOL :) Hey again! Sorry for another cliff-hanger but I want to keep this story suspenseful. If you want me to do something in one of my next chapters, do not hesitate to private message me or review, to let me know :-)


End file.
